Shisui Takes Charge
by Telemna Hyelle
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged (in Shisui's mind anyway) that a newly-crowned Itachi must be in want of a wife... and he's going to get his idiot baby cousin one, or die trying! A short story set in the cannon of the universe of 'The Change in the Wind'. Thanks to my lovely readers for all of TCitW's reviews!


_Disclaimer: Of all the stories in all the minds in all the world... why couldn't Naruto have first appeared in mine?_

**_Important Note: this short story takes place as a part of my other SasuSaku AU story, 'The Change in the Wind'. I believe this story can probably be read and enjoyed on it's own, but for a better understanding of the situation and the world, it might be best to read that story first. This story is a more in-depth description of event described in Chapter Seven of that story._**

_Chapter One: Shisui Should Be a Saint._

~.~

As far as Shisui was concerned, his favorite little cousin was the most selfless man in all the seas. Honestly, Itachi was just a hair short of being a martyr.

It pissed him off, honestly. Itachi was the best man Shisui knew, and he deserved the world. And _this _time, Shisui was going to ensure he got it.

You see, Shisui and Itachi had practically been raised together. Shisui was two years Itachi's senior (despite being the son of King Fugaku's younger brother), and his royal uncle had entrusted him with Itachi's safekeeping from a young age. They had shared a room together while they were at school, along with the young Emperor Naruto.

Because of this, Shisui had a front row seat to watch Itachi fall in love. It was a rather entertaining show, for a while—both Itachi and his little priestess were sweet as sugar. He spent years teasing Itachi as they delicately danced around each other, blushing and smiling soulfully.

It served as a rather nice distraction, so Shisui wouldn't wallow in the pain of his own love-life (or lack thereof).

Shisui had been in love with the Duchess Hana Inuzuka, the elder daughter of the Arch-Duchess Tsume Inuzuka, ever since his first year at school. To make it worse, he was convinced his affections were returned. It was there misfortune, however, that he was an Uchiha and she an Inuzuka—for her clan had long been aligned with the Hyuuga, who at best had had strained relations with the Uchiha for generations/.

Shisui didn't care about ancient history and the hurt feelings of stuffy elders, but it was enough to hold Hana at bay, and she kept silent and turned her head from his pleas. Shisui was left alone with a bleeding heart, in the end.

And that was why he had to do something—Itachi had the chance to _be_ with the one he loved, and was denying it.

For the first time in years, Shisui wished to lay a good one right on Itachi's perfect nose.

His little cousin could be incredibly stubborn, so Shisui decided it was time for the wiser older cousin to step in and fix was sure Itachi would thank him in the end.

…Eventually, anyway.

So here he was, skipping out on dinner (_coques—_his favorite!) and breaking into the King's study in order to help fix (a likely ungrateful) Itachi's hopes for matrimonial bliss.

As far as he was concerned, Shisui was well on his way to sainthood.

~.~

It was child's play to get into the office—as Itachi's right-hand man, he had a spare key—but actually retrieving his objective would be tricky. If his plan was to work, he would need the authority of the King's seal—and the King kept the seal in a locked drawer in his desk.

Sadly, not even Shisui was in possession of a key for _that_ lock. Still, never let it be said that the indomitable Royal Admiral Shisui Uchiha let something so simple as a lock keep him from his goal.

Shisui, after all, had spent a good deal of time down at the docks as a boy, and the docks were known for attracting… folks with uncertain pasts. Shisui was a clever lad, and he'd picked up a trick or two in his time.

He cracked his knuckles with a grin and slipped a hand into a inner pocket of his cloak, withdrawing a couple of thin tools. He squatted in front of the drawer and slipped the ends of the tools within the lock. A couple seconds of maneuvering and _voila!_ The lovely sound of the tumblers clicking into place. With a flourish Shisui tucked the picks away and drew open the drawer.

There, on a little velvet pillow, sat the Royal Seal, which Shisui promptly nabbed and set in his pocket. Part one of his mission was complete. Itachi always preferred to do any work after supper in the library, and the sort of work he did there rarely required the use of the Royal Seal. Therefore, Shisui had until the morn to complete his plan.

Carefully shutting the drawer, he slipped from the room and locked the door behind him. Sticking his hands into his pockets Shisui set off across the palace to the safety of his own room, whistling cheerfully. This was rather normal behavior for him, so no one paid him any mind. Once he gained the safety of his own quarters, he slipped inside and shut the door, locking it firmly, before lunging towards the desk. Shisui quickly drew out the piece of paper he had prepared in advance, hoping he'd manage to… _borrow_… the seal with no difficulties.

Normally, Shisui's plan would be nearly impossible, but Shisui had an important and near-invulnerable weapon on his side—tradition.

Technically, Itachi as King was head of the Uchiha clan. However, being King took up the majority of his time and attention, as it had with all his predecessors. Therefore, way back in the days of yore, the policy had instituted that the nearest adult male relative of the current King or Queen would be the Acting Head of the clan, in order to relieve the Uchiha ruler from most of that burden. And, Shisui, being the son of Itachi's deceased uncle Kagami, male, and one and a half years His Majesty's senior, was said Acting Head.

And, as Acting Head, it was completely within Shisui's rights and abilities to create a legal, binding betrothal contract on behalf of one of his clan members.

He scanned up and down the letter, ensuring everything was in order. Then, Shisui took up his quill, dipped it delicately into the inkwell, and signed on the bottom with a flourish. He withdrew a stick of sealing wax—red for business—and held it over the candle flame, watching as it softened before transferring it to the paper and swirling two circles of wax besides his signature. In the first Shisui stamped his family's coat-of-arms, the Uchiha fan, and in the second the Royal Seal, which bore the same Uchiha fan, which was this time surrounded by a ring of flame.

He blew gently on the wax and waited a minute for it to harden, before swiftly folding the missive and sealing the outside with all the due gravitas it required—ribbon and red wax and royal seal. Shisui blew on this seal as well, then tucked it into his coat pocket, standing up from his desk and stretching, cracking his knuckles in satisfaction.

He strode to the door and flung it open, rushing off through the halls to the aviary, where he would pay for their fastest albatross to take it across the waves to _La Isla Oculta. _There, the object of Itachi's affections and Shisui's scheme, lovely little Priestess Izumi, awaited in her obliviousness. Shisui skidded to a stop mid-step, pausing to consider.

No, perhaps it would be best if he went and replaced the seal first—thus minimizing the chances of being found out and extending Shisui's life expectancy.

Shisui had no illusions Itachi would be pleased when his meddling was discovered. Still, he cared not. It was for Itachi's own good and happiness, for the Gods knew that was something that would never be achieved if His Majesty was left to his own devices.

Uncle Fugaku was dead, but Shisui still remembered his promise to the old King—to look after Itachi and ensure he was safe and happy. It was his duty as the older cousin.

And by the Seas and all the Gods, Itachi was _going_ to be happy, even if Shisui had to shove his happiness down his throat.

The office was infiltrated successfully one more, and the seal was replaced, and Shisui utilized his favorite little tools in order to ensure the drawer was once more locked securely. After all, Shisui just wanted to marry off his baby cousin, not threaten the safety of the kingdom and empire.

With that done, he left the office, locked it one last time, and made his way swiftly to the aviary. Then, with the help of a gold piece, his status, and an important sounding tone, the letter was sent off to the Temple of the Goddess Kanna on _La Isla Oculta_ post-haste.

With that done, Shisui made his way to the All-Gods shrine in the temple. There he knelt and burnt two sticks of incense—one to Indra to pray for safe travels for the albatross, and one to the Goddess Kanna. She was the protectoress of children and the home, deity of love and marriage.

_Please, oh goddess,_ he prayed. _Itachi loves her, I know. I've seen it for years, and I see it now in the sorrow he bears when he walks past your temple or your shrine. And Izumi is your priestess—surely you know she loves him too? You can see it in her eyes and smile when she looks at him. And they are both my dear friends, and I wish them happiness. Especially Itachi, for he _needs_ this… he's been running himself ragged since Fugaku's passing, and Izumi can support him in ways none of us—not Sasuke or Kisame or Aunt Mikoto or I—can. _

_Please, let this work. Let the priests agree readily, and let Izumi not be too suspicious of my involvement—she's a sharp one. And let Itachi accept, and hopefully not skin my hide in the process._

_And… if it's not too much trouble, oh goddess… give me favor as well, and give Hana courage to smile at me in public, and one day let me take her in my arms. _

The smoke of the incense floated up through the thin smoke hole in the ceiling of the shrine, and Shisui was confident it carried his prayers safely to the ears of the Gods.

Now all he had to do was sit back, and wait.

~.~

_To be continued…_

**~.~**

**Author's Note: **

**Heya! To those who haven't read ****_The Change in the Wind_****: Welcome! I hope you weren't too confused and enjoyed the first part of this story. **

**To those who ****_have _****read ****_TCitW: _****Welcome back! So, remember that one-shot I promised in the author notes of the current chapter? Well... that one shot ended up on being a three chapter short story! Or perhaps four chapters... depending on how long it gets and how I will divide it. **

**Whoops. **

**Anyway, we have crested the 50 review mark on ****_TCitW_****, in fact, we have reached ****_58_****. Thank you guys so much! This short story is my thanks to all you guys for your wonderful support. (It's also an excuse to write Shisui, which is always fun. And some ItaIzu and, hopefully, some proper ShiHana for the first time!)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and it's only going to get more fun from here, as you who have read Chapter Seven of ****_TCitW_**** might guess. **

**Until next time~**


End file.
